


Revenge of a Clown

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, F/M, Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Prompt is: An American Werewolf in London. This follows season 12 pretty close to canon. I was really inspired by this prompt and I continued to add little bit and peices until I created something that I’m really proud of. I cried a few times when writing this so I’m sorry if you get emotional too.





	1. Chapter 1

The sweat and blood ran down the front of Garth’s face from being hit repeatedly, he had been tied to the back of this chair for a few days now. The door opened to the tiny room, blinding him with the bright white burn of the fluorescent light.   
“Well if you don’t care about your life maybe you care about hers.” The man with the British accent, drug in Garth’s gagged blonde wife into the doorway.  
“No, not Bess! Please don’t hurt her.” Garth pleaded, starting to cry. “Bessie, Baby, I’m so sorry I got you involved in this.”  
“To me she is just another purebred but to you she’s the love of your life. Tell me what I want to know and I’ll set you both free.” The dark haired British bastard coldly said.  
“I tell you and you kill them.” Garth stated the facts of the situation to Bess. Her eyes told him she was scared to die but that she understood what was going to happen and she forgave him. They had talked about this very scenario and they both agreed never to give anybody up.  
“Yes, yes, tell me where your werewolf and hunter friends are.” The Brit impatiently asked.  
The gravity of the situation was almost too much to bear, he knew what he needed to do and he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to find away out of this place with Bess and without telling them any information, but that didn’t seem likely. Nobody knew they were here, Bessie and him had left on vacation to the beach when they were taken from a rest stop.   
“Baby, you know I love you.” She nodded, knowing the impossible decision he was about to make. “You can go fuck yourself!” Garth spit at him.  
“Final answer?” The man asked like he was a game show host.  
“Yes, you can go fuck yourself. I pretty sure your asshole friends can help with that.” Garth’s voice was full of venom.  
“On your knees.” The man ordered Bess, her cry for help was muted by the gag in her mouth. He threw her down with such force Garth could hear bones cracking. She fought to stand as Garth watched the man cock his gun.  
“No, no you don’t have to do this.” Garth wept looking into her tear stained face.   
The man pointed the gun to her temple, “one last chance.”  
Garth hung his head low, “I’m sorry.” Before he looked up at her as the man pulled the trigger. Bess’ body fell to the ground. “No! No!” He screamed over and over again struggling against his bindings.   
“Maybe now you will decide to assist us with our little endeavor.” The man snarked before slamming the door shut.  
Garth rocked the metal chair until he fell to the floor, still strapped to the chair he scooted as close as he could to Bess. He kissed her face gently, crying and apologizing. He could sense that her body was growing cold, even in dark dank room she looked like an angel. She was his angel, she pulled him back from beyond the brink and loved him deeply.   
He cried for hours until he passed out from sheer exhaustion. When he woke, all he could smell was death, which meant this wasn’t some awful dream but reality that he couldn’t escape from. He was angry deep in his core, the kind of angry a werewolf should never get. He felt the power of the wolf course through him, most people underestimated him because he was so thin but even as a human he was very strong and cunning. Somewhere deep inside of him gave him the strength to bend the metal bindings just enough to slip his delicate wrists out of, once free he held Bess’ rigid lifeless body one more time promising that they would pay.   
The door was just a wooden door that he easily broke the lock on. He crept around the house, slashing the throats of everyone he came across but never finding the British bastard who killed his beloved. Garth had never killed anyone with his werewolf powers before and it took all of his strength not to eat out their hearts. He found his way to the back door and ran. He ran for his life as fast as he could, there was a car on the side of the road that he quickly hot wired. Garth drove all night through two states to get to the bunker.

 

Morning came too quickly for (Y/N), you and the boys had been trying to find Cas and Kelly all week, and you and Dean had been clearing out vampire nests that the British Men of Letters sent you on. You didn’t like working for them but their method worked and you had never killed so many monsters so fast. Drinking your first cup of coffee in the war room you heard a jarring knock on the old iron door. Maybe it was Cas, you ran up the steps, you almost squealed in excitement when you saw your tall skinny best friend Garth. Before you made a sound he fell to his knees, it was like he had willed himself to get to you but once he saw you he couldn’t will himself to move any farther. You pulled him into the bunker, wrapping your whole body around him. He smelled like dirt and sweat and there was dry blood all over him. Who the hell did this?  
“Guys! Guys!” You yelled and the brothers came running in seeing you up by the door on the floor. They rushed up the steps and hovered around you while you tried to get Garth to talk.  
“Garth, Garth, you gotta say with me!” Your words were frantic. “What happened?”  
Sobbs only came from him, which made you and the boys tear up as well. You didn’t know what was wrong or how to fix it, all you knew was he was hurting. It’s was quiet, for a few moments, except for his crying, you’d let him cry until he was ready to talk, that’s what best friends do. “They killed her.” Garth somehow managed.  
“Who’d they kill?” You asked.   
“They killed Bess.” He sobbed with his head on your shoulder.  
“No!” You screamed. Your mind was racing, all the hunters knew that Garth and his clan were off limits unless they started killing people. “No! Not Bess. Garth,” you wept with him, rubbing your hand over his back. “Was it other hunters?”   
“I don’t know (Y/N). It was these British guys. I didn’t catch much they said.” He explained, his voice was raw.  
“What after all that help we gave them they resorted back these methods?” You said out loud in disbelief turning your head to glare at Sam.  
Garth wiped his eyes and looked at you, “You know them?”  
You tried not to cry, “Yeah, we know them.” Running a hand through your hair, “we thought we were helping. See they’re the British Chapter of the Men of Letters.”  
“As in this place?” Garth questioned finally understanding why you work with them.  
“Yeah” you sniffed. Had your involvement caused her death? “But they’re heartless, cold and ruthless. They are nothing like you or us. I don’t expect you to forgive us.” You pulled him close crying on his shoulder.  
“You probably didn’t know.” Dammit he was comforting you and this should be the other way around.  
“No, Garth, hunny, we knew. We knew.” you sighed and sobbed at the same time. “They kidnapped and tortured Sam and I for days until Dean rescued us.”  
“Are you ok? How could you still work with them?” Garth continued to ask.  
“Garth,” Sam interjected, “I convinced everyone that we should team up, combine resources, do the most good. Try and kill as many monsters as possible.”  
“Like Bess?” Garth looked up at the youngest Winchester.  
You turned Garth’s face to look at you, “No, not like Bess. She was an amazing, wonderful woman, who just happened to be a werewolf, she is no more monster than you are. Do you hear me?” He nodded. “Garth, I love you. I loved Bess. You were my best friend when I didn’t want one, you have always been there for me and I’m going to be there for you. Let’s get you off the floor and cleaned up.” You stood and boys gently helped Garth up and down the stairs. “I got him.” You put your arm around his waist to support him. “When was the last time you ate?”  
“I don’t remember.” He mumbled.  
“Dean” his low head shot up at the mention of his name. “Will you make him some food while I get him showered up?”  
Garth stood motionless almost catatonic still processing everything that happened. You started the water and tested it when it ready. “Ok I’ll leave you be.” The look on his face was one you had never seen him wear. He was defeated and you couldn’t leave him. “Let me help you.” You stripped the hunter down, his naked form looked so fragile and weak. Your heart sank and you wanted to wrap him up in the warmest blanket in the bunker and protect him from the whole world. But instead you quickly removed your shirt and jeans knowing that in his state he couldn’t even handle washing himself. “Is it ok if I get in there with you?” He looked into the void and only grunted. With the dirt and the blood washed away, you had new hope that Garth would be able to heal. You tied a white bath towel around his waist and draped one over his shoulders, you put your shirt and jeans back on over your soaked bra and panties, at this moment you didn’t care about your own comfort.   
You walked him down to Cas’ old room that you always kept made up, and sat him on the edge of the bed. You searched through the dresser there was only an old pair of light blue boxers in the drawer, they were too big but they would work. “I’ll be right back.” Running to Dean’s room, you grabbed a t-shirt, a pair of socks and a flannel pair of sleep pants. Trying not to manhandle him too much, you pulled on all of the clothes you had found for him as gently as you could.  
Dean rapped his knuckles on the door, he had a full plate of food that you thanked him for. “Garth, sweetie, I need you to eat ok.” You begged, ripping a chunk of meat off of the chicken leg. “Smells good right?” You looked over at Dean, he had a single tear rolling down his cheek. His concern was touching, he wanted to help but he knew that Garth only would respond to you. Placing the meat to his lips he opened his mouth, “That’s good. I need you to chew.” He slowly chewed the piece of chicken and swallowed, you forced him to finish the drumstick and a breast. “Garthy, you should get some rest.”   
You put him to bed and before you were about to turn the light out, he whispered, “thank you”  
“Get some sleep, sweetie, you had a rough couple of days. You’re safe now.”   
Garth slept most of the day and night you checked on him sporadically sometimes just peeking in and other times sitting on the bed and running your fingers through his hair reassuring him that you were there.   
He finally got up and made his way to your room. You woke when the hallway light shown on your face from the opened door. “Hey” you sat up. “ Are you hungry?”  
“No, it’s lonely in there. I’m not used to sleeping by myself anymore.”  
“Oh Garth,” you pulled the blanket back, “come here.” In seconds, your legs and arms were surrounding him, pressing his head against your heart. You peppered his forehead with gentle kisses as your played with his hair. “I would have never gone along with all this if I thought you would get hurt.”  
“I know. You’re the best person I know. I still love you.”  
“Thank you.” You kissed his eyelids, “I love you too.” In seconds, he was softly snoring, you pulled him as close as you could get him. 

 

“So what are we going to do about them?” You asked Sam and Dean the next morning about the British Men of Letters.   
“Stop working for them for one.” Dean answered.  
“No, don’t stop working for them.” You heard Garth’s voice come from the hallway.   
“Excuse me!” Dean exclaimed.  
“Keep working for them they need to think nothing’s wrong, that is how we take them down.” Garth explained.  
“What’s the plan?” Sam asked.  
“We lead a double assault.” Garth said.  
“Meaning what?” You questioned.  
“It’s not just good enough to take them down on our soil but we need take them down on their own soil that way they know never to mess with us again.” Garth gritted his teeth.  
“So you wanna go to England?” You covered his hand with yours.  
“I always wanted to see Big Ben.” He smiled at you.  
“They have London locked down. Garth, you won’t be able to make it two feet without them knowing.” Sam informed.  
You stared at the hopeful Garth, “I’m sure we’ll figure something out.”


	2. Part two

The next few days you and Garth researched all of the possible ways through the wards around London. One of the journals cataloged an amulet that might work. You went to a back room and found the correct box, you quickly set the wards around the room and urged Garth to come through. With caution he stepped forward and he was able to get through them with no issues. You two hugged excited that this plan might actually work. Arming yourself with additional spells and talismans you both felt ready.   
“You guys really doing this?” Dean asked seeing you packing your stuff.  
“Yeah, we gotta try and take out as many of those bastards as possible and end the spread of this kinda evil.”   
“I know. I just wish we could back you up.” He moved closer to you.  
You chuckled, “too bad you’re on the no fly list.”   
He ran his hand down his face, “too bad.” His hands were around your waist lifting you up into his arms. “Is this goodbye?”   
“Yeah, I’m afraid it is. I know what I signed up for but I’m sure as hell going to miss you guys. Kiss Cas for me when you find him.”  
“I’m not kissing Cas.” He laughed.  
“Sure you aren’t.” You sassed back.  
“That’s why Dean Winchester never made the move on me?”  
“Shut up!” He said holding you even tighter.   
“You saying goodbye without me.” Sam said from the doorway.  
“Sammy,” you ran to him, “no just getting a head start. I would never not say goodbye to you.”   
He took you into the biggest bear hug, “You do everything you can to come back to us. You hear me.”  
“Yeah, I’ll try but no promises.” You wiped tears from your eyes.   
“Let me help you with your stuff.” Dean grabbed one of your packed bags. 

 

The ten hour flight from Kansas to London was actually surprising peaceful. Garth and you blended in as a couple in love on vacation. Your hotel was cheap and didn’t ask any questions, it took a few days for you two to stockpile the items you needed to make the assault on the British Men of Letters Headquarters. You staked out the place from a stolen car looking for weakness and then testing the wards, so far everything was going ok.  
“If we make it out of this, I need you to help with something.” Garth spoke and you listened. “Bess is down there in Purgatory all by herself. I want to be there with her.”  
“You aren’t asking me to…?” You couldn’t say it.  
“Yeah, I am. You wouldn’t do it last time.” He sniffed.  
“I told you last time, you had something to live for and you met Bessie.”  
“I did and I didn’t think I’d ever love someone that much.”  
“Yeah, but your vow was until death do us part.” Tears poured from you.   
“And in death I doomed her to an existence in one of the worst possible place ever.” He explained and you could tell he had been thinking about this for a while. 

 

That night you prayed to Chuck and Amara, maybe they would listen to you, maybe they could take Bess to heaven. You hoped but you knew they might not be listening to you. Then you shot a quick text to someone unlikely.  
Y/N: are you able to get someone out of Purgatory?  
Crowley: where is this coming from?  
Y/N: Bess, Garth’s wife was killed and he’s worried about her.  
Crowley: the werewolf.  
Y/N: can you?  
Crowley: of course I can. You aren’t going to do something stupid are you?  
Y/N: in the middle of something stupid.  
Crowley: you know your soul is marked for heaven and I’d never get to see you again.  
Y/N: it doesn’t have to be. Crowley: you selling?  
Y/N: more like giving  
“Giving? Love, what does that mean?” Crowley popped into your hotel room. Your lips immediately crashed against his.   
“Ask me.” You simply stated.  
“I’ve been asking you out for years. You turn me down and then we make out in secret somewhere. That is how our relationship works.” He replied.  
You blushed, “I know, but I’m giving away my soul or more like my heart. I’m tired of being alone. Garth loves Bess so much that he wants me to kill him so he can be with her.” His hand made its way to your face. “Don’t you want that kinda love?”  
“I do.” He whispered.  
“Then ask me.”  
“Do you want to date me?” Crowley asked with a kiss.  
“No”  
“Love, what do you want me to ask you?”  
“Ask me to be all yours.”  
He shook his head, understanding what you meant, “Will you marry me?” He bent his knee.  
“Yes!” You got down on the floor with him and kissed him passionately.   
You and he spent the night together, getting lost in each other trying to forget what might happen. It was probably your last night on earth but he had your heart and your soul and tomorrow didn’t seem like such a crazy idea. 

 

“I can’t go with you.” Crowley informed as you got ready for the day. “I have deals made with the Brits that won’t allow me to get involved but I could loan you a couple dozen demons as an early wedding gift.” He winked. “Don’t worry about Bess, my pet. I’ll get her out.”  
“That’s why I love you.” You pressed your lips to his.  
Garth used his key card and opened the door to your room, “oh… I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”  
“Garthy, it’s ok.” You stopped kissing Crowley, “I want you to meet my fiance, Crowley. And Baby this is my best friend Garth.”  
“Crowley as in the King of Hell, Crowley?” Garth was flabbergasted.  
“Yes, you’ve heard of me, mate.” Crowley reached out his hand to shake Garth’s.  
“(Y/N), what have you done?” Garth stared at you.  
“Nothing I didn’t already want.” You padded Crowley’s chest.  
“You’re in love with him?” Garth was still in disbelief.  
“I have been for a while.” You replied smiling at Crowley.  
“How?” Garth asked.  
“I’ve changed. I used to think the world was black and white. If you were a demon or monster you were evil but my worldview has changed. All of us live in a world of gray. I’ve meet werewolves who fight the urge to kill, demons who love, and vampires who live on animal blood. He’s not perfect but he’s trying.” You explained.  
Crowley kissed your hand, “Love, thank you. Garth, I have a deal for you that I have never made to anyone.” Crowley’s eyes searched Garth’s before he continued. “I have a way for you and your wife to be together. Demons as we speak are looking for Bess in Purgatory. I don’t have the power to send a creature’s soul to heaven but I can bring them to Hell. I can make a place for you two, free of the torments of Hell. Sell your soul to me and you will have a blissful eternity with the woman you love.”  
“It’s a good deal, Garth. As his wife, I can come visit and make sure nothing happens to you.” You interrupted.  
“Let me get this straight,” Garth sighed, sitting on the bed, “I have the choice of Hell or Purgatory.”  
“More like Hell adjacent.” Crowley commented.  
“If things go south, I need to know I’ll see you again.” A small tear formed in the corner of your eye. “I need to know you’re ok. You have become my brother, my best friend, I love you so much. Please take the deal.”  
You bent down and drew Garth into a hug, his eyes locked onto Crowley, “You have yourself a deal.” Garth put out his hand to shake on the deal.  
“A handshake is not enough.” You pulled away from Garth, “these kind of deals, only a kiss will do.” Crowley explained.  
“I have to kiss you?” Garth stood.  
“I take no pleasure in it.” Crowley paused and looked at you, “But since (Y/N) will be my mate for life she could proxy in my place. It’ll be your first deal, Love.” Crowley smiled with pride.  
“Are you ok with this?” You asked.  
“As ok as I can be.” Garth replied.   
You had kissed Garth before when acting or when a little drunk. Before he had gotten bit, you had decided to tell him how you felt, and you did when he asked you to kill him all those years ago. The underlying feelings had always been there, over the years they morphed to an intense friendship. The reason why you loved Crowley was that he made you feel like Garth did and he looked at you like nothing else mattered.   
Your legs became a little weak as Garth’s hand was on your waist, his fingers ran through the hair at the base of your neck. “Thank you so much! I will always love you.” He whispered.  
You were impatient, your arms wrapped around his neck and your lips crashed against his. Moaning into his mouth as you massaged his tongue with yours, your body pressed as close to him as possible. You loved Crowley but you also loved Garth, pulling away. “I don’t know what got into me.”  
You heard Crowley’s voice behind you, “I do. You two have always been in love with each other and you made him make this deal because of the love you have for him. I promise you a good life in Hell, Garth.”

 

That afternoon, Sam called informing you what happened at the bunker, to Elieen and that Dean was hurt bad and you knew it was time to act. Sam and you coordinated the time, the hunters were going to hit the American compound and you, Garth and your borrowed demons were going to hit the London HQ.   
Quickly you worked to make additional charms to get the demons past the wards undetected. For the next few hours, you all worked diligently placing explosives in and around the building in strategic places. You almost got caught a few times but a demon popped you out before anyone was the wiser. The explosives were set and you, Garth and Crowley’s team of demons watched from a rooftop waiting for 11pm London time to strike, as Sam and the other hunters assaulted the American Compound at 5pm Kansas time. You released the dead man switch, small explosions started at the back of the building and moved up the sides. You ordered for the demons to attack and kill anyone who left the exploding building. Garth and you were always known for working smarter not harder on account of your size and strength.  
You took Garth’s hand watching the carnage below, you thought this would be your last big fight but with Crowley’s help you and Garth would actually see another day.   
“My work here is done, (Y/N).” Garth said satisfied that the Brits were getting what they deserved. “A long time ago, I asked you to do what needed to be done, and you told me you couldn’t and that you loved me. Life has a funny way about it doesn’t it. Bess is waiting for me.”  
Turning to him, “You know I can’t.”  
“Of course you can. You’re so strong. It has to be you, I trust you.” Tears ran through the dirt on his face causing streaks of discolored lines.   
Pulling him into a hug, “Ok but not here.” He nodded.  
You both walked away from the mayhem to a clearing near some tall trees, it was peaceful and calm. “Is this better?” He asked handing you the silver bullet he always kept on him.   
You breathed in, holding back the on slot of tears, “Yes.”  
“It’d be ok. You said it yourself you will see me again.” His words were comforting.   
You had pulled the trigger plenty of times but this was so different and difficult. “Please don’t make me do this.” You cried.   
“Come here,” he was trying to be so strong, “just put it here” he pressed your gun to his chest, “and squeeze.”  
The half crescent moon shown in the sky with a thousand twinkling lights dancing in the heavens. “I love you.” You told him with passion.  
“I love you too.” He replied. You squeezed the trigger, the casing fell to ground as you grabbed him from hitting the ground. “You are so beautiful. I’m glad your face is the last thing I’ll see.”  
Garth’s blue eyes closed after gazing upon your face one last time and opened to a rose colored world standing out front a beige house with a red door and matching red shutters. “I’ll be damned.” He muttered to himself. He couldn’t hold his excitement, he ran up the four steps to front porch and opened the door.   
A shocked Bess turned to him smiling, seeing him laughing and crying at the same time. He couldn’t believe that heaven could be any more perfect than this when he held and kissed Bess.

 

Crowley found you clutching Garth’s lifeless body. “Darling, I’m sorry you had to do that but I have them both now. Why don’t you let me take him?”  
“Ok but he needs a hunter’s funeral.” you whimpered feeling better that Garth was home.  
“Of course, my Love. I’ll make all the arrangements.”  
“Crowley, I don’t want to wait.” You told him.  
“We can have the funeral tomorrow.”  
“No, not that. I want to get married as soon as possible.”  
On Monday, Crowley and you got married on a small hill in Ireland, with demons as witnesses. You wore a simple white dress and Crowley had on a dapper suit.  
By Thursday, you were screaming and crying like you never had done, as you fell to your knees dying on the inside. You looked over at Dean and saw him weeping over Cas’ body.   
Weeks went by, you still felt numb. Jack was a wonderful kid but you barely even got a week with Crowley before he was gone. You walked into the kitchen looking for cake or pie or anything sweet trying to fill your face that might fill the hole in your heart.   
“You have two heart beats.” Jack said bluntly.   
“What?” You asked back.   
“You have two heart beats.” Jack’s mouth was full with pancakes. “One up here and one down there.” He pointed to your chest and stomach.  
“Oh shit!” You looked at Sam and Dean.   
You ran to the bathroom and the Winchesters followed. Searching under the sink, you found a box with one pregnancy test left in it, from a previous scare. You turned around and both of their eyes went wide. “I can’t pee on this damn stick with you two watching me.” You shut the door.  
It didn’t take long to see the second line show up on the test. You opened the door, everyone was in the hallway waiting. “Well?” Dean spoke up.  
“I’m pregnant!” You squealed pulling them into a hug. The giddiness overtook you, jumping up and down. Crowley may have been gone but he left you a little piece of himself and you were going to love this baby with all your heart.


End file.
